You're Mine
by SilverMoon69
Summary: When secrets had been revealed, Kahoko struggled to survive Len’s special treatment. But as their high school days ended. Kaho decided to disappear. Will Len finds her before its too late? Will he ever say what he really feels after all this years?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kiniro Corda (La Corda D'oro)

**Summary:** When secrets had been revealed, Kahoko struggled to survive Len's special treatment. But as their high school days ended. Kaho decided to disappear. Will Len finds her before its too late? Will he ever say what he really feels after all this years? LenXKaho

**Author(ess) Note:** First fanfic for this anime. And oh… might be slightly OOC at first (I think), but I will improve as the story goes on. Please review to let me know if I should continue or not. And tell me your insights about the story. TY. Love lots _Azriel_.

"**YOU'RE MINE"**  
PROEM

* * *

**Hino Kahoko's POV:**

_I would never forget the time you made me your plaything…_

Six years had passed since that day. That day I left him without a word. It was too much for me… he knew I loved him so much and yet he still say such insensitive words to me… I couldn't simply bear the pain. Ever since that day he saw my diary, from that moment, I was entranced by his wicked smile. It was a beautiful smile from a demon. In his smile, I saw a flash of a cunning boy who likes to have fun. In a glimpse, one night spent with him, for the first time I tasted scraps of pleasure.

And then… from that day onwards, I became his new toy, a way to kill time.

So how did it all started? It was never coincidence, possibly an accident of a sort. We were both part of the concour. He won. I was the last. He is exceptional. I'm ordinary. He's smart. I'm not. Simply put, we're both at the end of our own worlds. After the summer camp, things have changed. Yunoki-sempai and Hihara-sempai had already finished their last term. As compensation, the academy allowed Tsuchiura-kun and I to be in the Music Department, leaving my friends in the Gen-ed division and with the wind of destiny, I ended up being in the same class with him. Of course, as cold as ice he is, he still was unsociable to people. Even I had been blown off sometimes. He really did keep his I-have-no-business-with-you attitude like we never knew each other in the first place. I understand him, but lesser than not. From then on, I never brought myself to talk to him. Three weeks before our graduation though, I accidentally brought my binder with me at school. That binder contains my feelings towards someone… him for that matter. Tsukimori Len. Evidently, the least person I would have considered to sneak a peek on it would be him. I guess the circle of faith didn't favor me that much.

On the late afternoon, after our class, I was asked to return some items in the faculty. Stupid and spaced out as always, I left my diary–open for everyone to see, and just as I entered the room, one guy was standing near the window holding a piece of crap in his hands. I thought it was, until I realize that crap was my binder!

He asked me if it was mine. I stood silent, shivering–thinking of a way to get out of this humiliation.

But I knew it's too late for that now. He knows, and this is entirely my fault. I started panicking, I cried all of a sudden and fell down on my knees. _'He'll hate me now! He'll hate me more now!'_ was all I could scream in my mind.

His silence ripped my heart slowly, but as I was wiping my tears, he suddenly offered me his hand and helped me up. I was shocked, not to what he did though. I was shaken by his cold expression. His faint smile piercing towards my body, leisurely sending pain to my soul, leaving me in a state of numbness.

At that moment he grabbed me by the arm and I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar bedroom filled with sweet scent. The room was huge but simple and clean. The curtain, made out of silk colored in blue, tucked at both ends with a silver loop glimmering from the light cast by the moon. A large cabinet made out of glass keeping loads of score sheets and cd's in the left corner near the door and a stand from the opposite of the bed. Everything is new to my eyes but as soon as I turn to the other side, a familiar being was beside me–watching me intently. He was the very person who saw my diary, offered a hand and grabbed me to I don't know where. Clutching the blanket, I covered my flushed face as my heart beats faster than ever. He was gradually caressing my hair with his cold hands. Furthermore, I couldn't move from my position for his other hand was cleaved to within my waist.

It would have been perfect if those eyes were not as cold and emotionless as it appear. He never said a word neither did I.

I had always been nervous around him and the situation never helped to ease me. I forcedly stood immediately and bowed, but as I was about to leave 'his' room, he yet again seized my arms and stopped me. He hugged me from the back and pulled me to face him as he started undressing me and kisses me. I couldn't move. I feel like some force was stopping me. I had not have enough energy to push through and leave so I ended up being leisurely taken.

The second night was the same… the third… the fourth… until a week after. He never said anything, except when he asked me to follow him and that one night he reminded me how much he knows that I truly love him ever since the Intra-school Music Concour.

So when we had graduated a year after Hihara-sempai and Azuma-sempai's. I decided to leave without a word.

Now, with my new lover, I will forget all about him.

**Tsukimori Len's POV:**

_I would never forget the time I had your body with mine…_

Even before the day she left me without a word. I knew I love her so much and yet I still say such unpleasant words to her… I couldn't bring myself to stop tormenting her. This wasn't how I was before… before I realized I like her a lot.

I never cared about anyone. So I wouldn't know how to treat a girl who's heart is on me. Ever since I read her diary, a lot had happened between us. I became too confident that she would never leave my side even if I never show or say it. And so I was never able to show respect to her… not even once.

Now, six years had passed, I am still dedicated in being a professional violinist, but most of all, I am determined to find my way back to her love in a rightful manner.

Whether she have a new lover or not.

**END OF POV'S **

And this is how our love story started…

* * *

Please review people. I at least need 5 to continue this fanfic. Much appreciated.  
xoxo Azriel.

* * *


	2. I: I found You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kiniro Corda (La Corda D'oro) 

**Summary:** When secrets had been revealed, Kahoko struggled to survive Len's special treatment. But as their high school days ended. Kaho decided to disappear. Will Len finds her before its too late? Will he ever say what he really feels after all this years? LenXKaho

**Author(ess) Note:** THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! 6 years had passed so eventually Kaho-chan, Len and Ryotaro would be around 22 by then. Looking forward to all your reviews (at least 5 again)… Love lots _Azriel_.

"**YOU'RE MINE"**  
Chapter 1: I found you

* * *

"Kahoko wait for me!" her lover called behind, running towards her. He was 5"7' tall, slender (sexy) body, hands as big as his head, short hair with green-locks, and eyes pale brown in color. The sun was soon to set, and Hino Kahoko was just about to leave the building where she's working as a new employed secretary. 

_It was 4 years ago when they realized they where in the same university in Osaka but from different institutions. Kahoko was still gloomy about her past with Tsukimori, but softhearted as he is, Tsuchiura, patiently courted her, determined to have the damsel in distress all to him. Since then, the pianist became her pillar and she was somehow able to return his feelings._

_When her emotions became stanch, together they decided to go back to Tokyo. To the place where their former school is standing, holding the memories of their last few years of staying there._

The red-haired girl stopped smiling as she turns around to greet the person "Ryotaro! I thought you had a concert tour tomorrow? Aren't you going to prepare?" 

Hugging her tenderly, he answered in his usual gentle but firm voice, "I'm all ready, all that's left is a day spent with you." 

"Perhaps you want to eat with me then?"

"Sounds good, do you have some place in mind?"

Thinking carefully, she suddenly remembered what Mio and Nao were talking about earlier. It was about a new stall around the park that she considered the best place to spend with her boyfriend whose leaving for a week for his Charity Concert Tour. "How about the new stand around the park? I heard they were selling delicious Takoyaki!" she then stated.

As both agreed, they went off to the park. The place was certainly nostalgic for Kahoko, since it was the very same place where she used to practice her piece with her violin in public, the very place where Shimizu Keiichi played his cello to cheer her up and still the place where she expresses her unheard feelings from then on. _'Tsukimori Len…'_

Surprised by her sudden thought of the guy, she shook her head catching the attention of her lover. "Is there something wrong Kaho? I told you before and I will tell you again, you can share anything to me." He informed, as his eyes shows concern. 

Tsuchiura knows almost everything about her life, even her depressing relationship with Tsukimori. But even if he does, she had already promised him she would stop thinking about the other and everything that happened between them. _'It must have been a shock to Ryo when I told him we already did it and every night, three weeks before graduation for that matter…'_

"No nothing is bothering me, I just happen to recall some of my past here." 

"Hmm…" Tsuchiura looked for the proper words before continuing, "Happy or sad?"

"Happy" Hino lied, half-smiling. Convincing as she was, they ordered one box of Takoyaki and decided to share. The gentle chilling breeze of Autumn touching their skin, the ocean reflecting the sun's rays and the soft scuttling sound of the leaves gives of a serene atmosphere, but as they enjoyed eating together, one person was actually watching them from far above the hill. His hair–flowing with the wind, mimicking the color of a pale blue sky in a sunny day and eyes as golden as it seems watched them intently. 

Not wanting his presence to be known, he decided to follow few meters aback. _'I found you at last' _he thought as he walked far behind them while the two headed somewhere. 

"Ryotaro, where do you want to go now?" the former violinist asked, smiling vibrantly. One expression Tsukimori never saw since after the concour. 

A heartfelt answer then came from Tsuchiura, surprising the other guy more. "Anywhere that can make you happy, love." 

Kahoko giggled faintly "That's so corny!" 

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"I think it's your turn to think of a place." 

'_Good point' _"How about my house?" her lover inquired. Hearing the words, Tsukimori clenched his fist. _'Control yourself!'_ he chided himself. 

"What are we going to do there?" the golden-eyed girl curiously questioned. Tsuchiura then leaned on her shoulder gently as he lowered himself until his lips is at the same level with that of her ears and whispered. Few seconds after, the other seemed startled and begun to blush, "S…sure." Kahoko responded in a very soft tone voice. The stern look in the sky blue-haired guy far behind a tree was obviously understandable. _'I'm positive he won't touch her.'_ Satisfying himself from his own judgment, he continued following until the two in front reached their destination. _'He's leaving alone now I guess.'_

"…all the way" 

The last three words from the green-haired man caught Tsukimori's attention back. Thinking too much, he blamed himself for not hearing the whole conversation. If he was stupid, he would have shown himself and warns the other guy about touching his Kahoko, fortunately he wasn't. _'Mine…eh?'_ he wondered how he became enamored towards Hino Kahoko, the half-hearted violinist. _'Whatever your planning to do with her now, I'll make sure you'll never be able to sooner or later. I'll get her back from you Tsuchiura Ryotaro!'_ he then left the two after they got inside and a light from a room on the second floor were lit on. 

The next day at the airport, Tsuchiura bid goodbye to his beloved. After quite a long kiss, he left off to Paris for his first concert as professional pianist. Leaving Hino defenseless from a certain man.

"Passionate as always" said a golden-eyed guy, with a faint smile on his face, from behind. "He's out for a week I heard."

Kahoko cowered from the presence of the person who had haunted her heart before and sadly, till now. She was at lost to her words, _'This was the same as before!'_ "Tsu…Tsukimori-kun!"

"Why did you leave me?" he inquired, _he had changed a lot from calm and decent to desperate but his straightforwardness would always be in his blood_, pulling her towards him, when two eyes met, much to Hino's surprise, he seemed to show a little more affection compared from before. _'Why is he looking at me that way now…'_

"Len-kun let go of my hand" Kahoko tried to escape from his grip but seems to be failing. Instead, she was pulled to a more passionate kiss than she had with her new lover. Tsukimori's kiss was belligerent, intense and deep. The exact opposite of how Ryotaro kisses her for the last 4 years. 

She didn't thought that the violinist's kiss was far more infatuating than Tsuchiura's. The thrilling feeling of his lips to her, leads her to realize how she longed for them, even if it was only for his pleasure. But before she was entranced again, she remembered the warmth smile Ryotaro gave her, his firm hands gently caressing her head, the same hand that had wiped her tears and needless to say, he had truly accepted her completely and she then realized whom she loves. Yes, Tsuchiura Ryotaro is the one she had entrusted her heart now. 

'_I'm sorry Len-kun, I will never go back to you ever again' _Successfully freeing herself, in a split second, she turned on her heels and ran away, covering her lips, as tears suddenly fell from her eyes. 

'_She called me with my first name, that's a good progress' _Tsukimori wandered inside his mind as he sighed, deciding not to follow her._'She tastes sweeter now though.'_

The red-haired girl continued running until she had suddenly bumped into someone along the way. Not wanting to argue, she supposedly planned to ignore the person, but the familiar cheery voice stopped her mid way. 

"Kaho-chan?" Hihara Kazuki, while holding his case from his shoulder, bellowed. 

Wiping her tears, she forced herself to put a normal expression, but as a result, only a half-smile came out "Hi…Hihara-sempai?"

But Kazuki knows her too well even if years had separated them, she knows it herself too "Are you okay? I know something is wrong!" the green-lock trumpeter asked her as the other lost her balance and fell on his arms. He caught her just in time, but as soon as her fragile body touches his, the feeling of wanting her came back to him. Hino kept on crying within his tight embrace.

Inside Kahoko's house…

"You and Len? Dated?" Kazuki hollered, as he felt dizzy all of a sudden. His eyes were swirling around nonetheless.

"Yes" Kahoko sighed.

"I thought that man doesn't know how to love? He is made from an ice cube!" Kazuki shouted. Not noticing the sadness he's companion felt. 

Kahoko slumped, not answering.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I'm rude again! Azuma keeps telling me to control my mouth but I still can't! Forgive me Kaho-chan!" Kazuki bowed with his two hands clapped together above his head. 

"No it's okay. I'm fine. I know that already. His heart is still locked up behind his will to be perfect. And nothing, not even I is enough to unchain it…" the long forgotten pain came to her, overflowing her own soul. 

"You really love him don't you?" he stated sighing, "I guess I got rejected again." Kazuki murmured.

"I don't love him anymore" from what she said, Kazuki beamed. 

"Really?" he asked as hopes filled his veins spreading all throughout his body.

"Yup. I love Ryotaro now!" .**BANG**._'I got rejected three times?'_ he heaved a deeper sigh. 

Kaho, not understanding what her sempai was thinking, she decided to tell their story. Hers and Tsuchiura.

"_Kahoko?" said the astonished boy behind the cherry blossom tree within the university ground. It was spring and their break is getting near. Everyone was excited, even he was, but Hino Kahoko doesn't seem to show any excitement, not any sign of emotion at all. _

"_Neh… Tsuchiura-kun. Why does he not love me? Why is there no person who loves me back?" _

_That's not true. He didn't care about whom she was talking about but he loved her even before the intraschool music concour started and seeing her in a state like that, he felt hurt and stupid. He couldn't forgive himself._

_Day by day he gave her flowers, play piano for her during break times, took her to different places, but his messages couldn't pass through her heart. It's like multiple chains locked it away from the world. But he didn't dare give up. Instead, each day that passes, he became more determined._

"_Tsu…Tsuchiura-kun? Why are you here?" she looked pale as always. Paler than when she had her first time to play in front of many people in the concour. Her voice almost like a whisper and her eyes still holds no emotion at all. _

_The pale-brown eyed pianist stood behind the gate of her house. _

_Saddened, Tsuchiura hugged her tight but tenderly as soon as she stepped out of the gate. "I love you Kahoko! Ever since the day I rescued you from falling! Ever since you showed me your charming smile!" drops of saline solution formed in his eyes and it slowly burst out and continued falling. "Go back to us! Come back for me! I will take care of you no matter how worst your past is, I will accept it with all my heart. For you, only for you Kahoko!" _

_Hearing the words, her eyes glimmered for the first time in the last 2 years she was alone. Not even her parents could do anything. Her daily routine was just wake up, eat, school, go back, eat, lock herself in the room and sleep. Nothing changed until he came for her._

_During those times, she felt contented within his arms. She hugged him back, much to the other's surprise. _

_He felt happy. She felt secured. And together, subsequently, they comforted each other, loved each other and in no time… Hino Kahoko had her beautiful heartwarming smile back. _

"That's just about it" Kahoko concluded her own tale.

Kazuki cried as her story ended. He was engrossed within it. And for the record, he had greatly respected Tsuchiura's determination.

But to fill his curiosity, he asked, "What happened between you and Tsukimori anyway?" 

"Nothing. Nothing at all. That's why it hurts so much"

On the other side of the hill, Tsukimori played his violin. He was a professional now and seeing as how it might take time to convey his love for her, he decided to move forward in his career. 

"My heart is set. I will do anything to get you. Even if I sacrifice my habits."

* * *

�

* * *


	3. II: Confused Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kiniro Corda (La Corda D'oro)

**Summary:** When secrets had been revealed, Kahoko struggled to survive Len's special treatment. But as their high school days ended. Kaho decided to disappear. Will Len finds her before its too late? Will he ever say what he really feels after all this years? LenXKaho

**Author(ess) Note:** 6 years had passed so eventually Kaho-chan, Len and Ryotaro would be around 22 by then. Looking forward to all your reviews… Sorry it took me SO long to update, actually I had summer classes… Forgive me people! Love lots _Azriel_.

* * *

Kazuki cried as her story ended. He was engrossed within it. And for the record, he had greatly respected Tsuchiura's determination.

But to fill his curiosity, he asked, "What happened between you and Tsukimori anyway?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. That's why it hurts so much"

On the other side of the hill, Tsukimori played his violin. He was a professional now and seeing as how it might take time to convey his love for her, he decided to move forward in his career.

"My heart is set. I will do anything to get you… even if I sacrifice my habits."

'_Kahoko, you just don't know how he spent his years without you…'_

"**YOU'RE MINE"**  
Chapter 2: Confused Feelings

* * *

The morning did not greet Tsukimori Len nicely. During breakfast, his mother and father just got back from Italy and they already started asking him about their new concert and it's his grandparent's idea that the whole family would all play together. _'And here I thought I'm through with this whole thing with mom before.'_

Ring…

"Hello?" Len answered his cell phone. _'Thank God for saving me.' _

The person on the line cleared his throat before responding, "Tsukimori?"

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"It's me, Kazuki!"

"Hihara-sempai?"

"the one and only!"

"Why did you call?"

"Woah! Okay. Look I need to meet with you! Come over to the park near your place."

"Am I obliged to go?" Tsukimori asked bluntly.

"Errr… I guess."

From behind Tsukimori, his mother called. "Len darling! Come back here and we'll talk about the piece were playing together for next month's recital!"

The young violinist cringed. "Okay I'll go." he informed.

"Eh? You actually agreed?!" the green-haired

'_I have to leave immediately!' _"Don't be late." Tsukimori clarified before hanging up.

10 minutes later…

The seconds' hand on Tsukimori's watched ticked as he waits for the arrival of his sempai. It was already 10am and there is still no sign of a certain green-haired trumpeter coming.

After another 5 minutes, a cheery shadow is running towards him_, 'Finally.' _

Quite infuriated, Tsukimori restricted himself from scolding his sempai, "Kazuki-sempai you're late."

"Oi Tsuki-chan! Gomene! I accidentally saw Kaho-chan earlier you see." Hihara panted explaining as he held on to his knees and used them to support his body.

'_Now you call me Tsuki-chan?'_ "You mean Kahoko? Where is she?" the other asked, slightly showing his other 'self'.

Kazuki stood up, gaining his composure back, "So you really still love her don't you?"

_Tsukimori doesn't usually see his sempai's serious face. Actually for the record, this is only his second time around. The first one was when they were together in last year's concerto in Germany where after the performance he had confessed everything that happened between him and Kahoko. At first there was doubt in his mind but for some reason, Tsukimori felt like sharing his uneasy feelings to someone he trusts and all he can choose between the people near him that time was no other than his sempai, Hihara Kazuki. Ever since then they became closer to being friends. _

"You know I do." Len paused for awhile before continuing "I'm positive we are close enough for you to know that I am determined to get back what is mine."

'_I guess I really have no chance having her' _"Now that is exactly the thing that's gonna pull you down to failure!" his sempai sighed at both his thoughts and his comment.

Curious, Len asked "What do you mean?"

"The reason Kahoko is choosing Tsuchiura-san over you is because, compared to him, he treats Kaho-chan as a jewel, a _person_ precious to him. While you, just the way you talk, it felt like you only considered her as your possession."

The words struck him by surprise, he never meant to think that way, and Kahoko was also precious to him more than anyone could think of. She was his angel. She was everything to him. But Hihara has a point. With the way he says 'mine' and 'his'', it only pertains to the same meaning as 'own' and 'possession'. He really regretted treating Hino Kahoko as his play thing for that matter. He never wanted to open his heart to anyone and now this was his atonement. Drops of tears ran down his face, letting his almost so-called 'best friend' watch him in depression.

Kazuki offered his second best friend his handkerchief, patting his back, he gave him advice, "Making mistakes doesn't mean your wrong, you were just you before, and now, instead of regretting isn't it better to think of the bright side… she's still here, and the fact that she's thinking about you too means you have a chance to show your true feelings and have her heart back."

The other felt something odd in his sempai's statement, "Could you repeat something you just said just now"

"Huh?" Kazuki strongly felt his kohai's glare so he instead complied, "You mean making mistakes doesn't mean you're wrong?"

"No after that"

"Instead of regretting isn't it better to think of the bright side?"

"Still not"

"Uhmmm… you have a chance to show your true feelings and have her heart back?"

"No no just before that"

"Oh" sweat drops. Kazuki realized he was going to be caught, "I don't remember…" he laughed nervously, supporting his head from behind using his right hand.

"Hihara-sempai, you have wasted 15 minutes of my time, my concert is starting soon and if I didn't arrive there on time I'll sue you" the pale blue-haired guy lied.

More sweat drops. The trumpeter confessed, "Okay! I ran over her yesterday at the airport crying, and I thought I should go and listen to her"

"So that explains about that '_I accidentally saw her'_" The violinist closed his eyes, controlling himself again.

"Sorry if I didn't tell you earlier!" Kazuki apologized, clasping his hands and bowed.

'_Those two seems so close now…' _a certain person few meters away stayed within the shadows, listening to them.

o0o

"Hino-san" a lady called on her from the intercom, "Sir is waiting for you in the meeting room"

"Thank you, please tell him I'll be there in a minute" Kahoko answered as she fixed her maroon colored a-cut skirt flowing tightly until above her knees. Her skirt is accompanied with a three fourths pink polo hidden behind her maroon fitted blazer. She was ready to go but then her cell phone suddenly rung.

"Hello Kahoko here" she answered.

The person on the other line didn't answer.

Kahoko waited, but since there is still no response, "Uhmm… Excuse me, whoever this is I'm quite busy right now so… bye"

But just before she end the call, the other man spoke, "I want a second chance"

"Excuse me? Who's this?"

"Will you give me another chance?" _'You're the only one'_ the golden-eyed violinist pleaded on the other line.

"L-Len-kun?" Kahoko barely answered. '_How did he have my number? From Ryo-kun? I doubt it!' _

The former violinist almost dropped her phone on the ground… this is the second time she felt her whole body slowly weakens as his words flow into her ears down to her nerves_. 'Just hearing his voice again?'_

"Sorry I can't hear you." not wanting to deal with it right now, Kahoko pretended she did not hear the statement, moreover it is true that she has to go so she decided to end the small conversation, "I-I have to go now, please excuse me" with that she hang up the phone not hearing the last words the other man said.

'_I need you…' _Tsukimori sighed.

Seeing that he's not on the phone already, Kazuki cheerfully pounced on Tsukimori from behind. "So did she say yes? Are you two going to meet? Where do you plan to date her?"

"I don't think any of that is going to happen sempai" sadness was in his voice.

"But I was sure she still has feelings for you, even though she tried to deny it in front of me last night!" the pale brown-eyed guy tried convincing him and himself.

"I'll go wash my face" with that he left the room of his sempai and went to the washroom. _'One week is all I have to change her mind… Can I do that? Can I really atone for my sins to her?'_

That night, one certain person is having a hard time catching her sleep. _'Does he want me back? Will he just play with my feelings again? Ryotarou I need you right now…'_

o0o

The Hall on one of the beautiful streets in Paris was completely filled with applause and cheers as Tsuchiura finished playing his last piece from his favorite pianist, Chopin's. Having the feeling of satisfaction, he stood in front of the grand piano, went to the center ad bowed smilingly.

After leaving the stage, he immediately checked the time on his watch, it was 10:05pm. _'I guess it's around 4 in the morning there… It's best to just leave her a message.' _

--I just finished one of my concerts… I hope you are here since all the songs are for you Kahoko. Anyway Take care of yourself. Just call me when you need me, I will never forgive myself if something happens to you.

I love you so much--

Contented with his text, he sent it and went on within the well-lit streets and headed towards his hotel.

o0o

"…I love you so much" Kahoko waked up early in the morning, it was her day off and she was planning to meet with Mio at 9am which would be in two hours. After reading her lover's message, she felt like she had been energized. Yes, of course, what is the need to think about the call yesterday? She has Ryotarou now, and with him she felt more secure and needed. _'Ryo-kun loves me…'_

Something strikes Kahoko from that moment, mixed feelings suddenly draws her through emptiness. Why does she feel like she's only trying to convince herself? Why can't she instead say that she in the other hand loves Ryotarou too? How come it seems like she's only using Tsuchiura to forget about her feelings to a certain violinist? Guilt started welling up in her heart. Displeased by herself, she shoved off her thoughts. _'What are you thinking Kahoko you'll be happier with Ryotarou!'_

. _**Ding Dong**_.

"Huh?" Kahoko was surprised by the doorbell. In her favorite pajamas and messy hair, she hurriedly went downstairs and headed towards the door. As she opens it, she raised her head a little and to her surprise, she looked at the man–she certainly knew, awkwardly.

"Len-kun!" she bellowed, covering her mouth with both hands.

There Tsukimori Len stood in front of the Hino residence holding a bouquet of roses in his right and a box of chocolate in the other.

"I-I want to make it up to you…"

* * *

Sorry if it really took me so long to update, I hope you people understands, I was really busy with my summer classes. Once again please review. Tell me if I should stop this nonsense… xoxo Azriel

* * *


	4. III: Stubborn Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kiniro Corda (La Corda D'oro)

**Summary:** When secrets had been revealed, Kahoko struggled to survive Len's special treatment. But as their high school days ended. Kaho decided to disappear. Will Len finds her before its too late? Will he ever say what he really feels after all this years? LenXKaho

**Author(ess) Note: **I want to thank you to all those who reviewed. All comments were much loved.

Kahoko

Kage Mistress of Shadows

CharmingCandle

Countess Zephyr

Setsuka-san

PurpleBlackGoth

Kathieclint

Sen18

AniMangaFrEAk19930

Reader713

Aireeana

UnbreakableTrio

Ecyoj06

Chocopuffs

Kutchi

lacus-destiny

kae1523mae

IceDollSayaka

Ruegene

mon14mon

chocobang is sakura hayashi

bluelover123

aya.099

idzny

musariven

**:** I really tried to get on my hands with my laptop as much as I can. But, my schedules are just killing me! Hope you all understand. Love you all. Reviews are needed to keep me motivated. xoxo Azriel

**:** Paragraphs typed in _italic_ are meant to be flashbacks.

* * *

. _**Ding Dong**_.

"Huh?" Kahoko was surprised by the doorbell. In her favorite pajamas and messy hair, she hurriedly went downstairs and headed towards the door. As she opens it, she raised her head a little and to her surprise, she looked at the man–she certainly knew, awkwardly.

"Len-kun!" she bellowed, covering her mouth with both hands.

There Tsukimori Len stood in front of the Hino residence holding a bouquet of roses in his right and a box of chocolate in the other.

"I-I want to make it up to you…"

"**YOU'RE MINE"**  
Chapter 3: Stubborn Feelings

* * *

Kahoko's living room was filled with the sweet scent of citrus. It was well lit by the illuminating rays of the sun coming from one glass window in the right side of the door and another in one of the corners on the left wall. The curtains were yellow and slightly translucent tied simply by a red ribbon. The wall was painted beige and the ceiling was no different. From the entrance, a soft calico-made sofa is sitting from the right, and a small wooden side table atop a vase filled with daisies and violets. Half of the floor was covered with a carpet made of woolen. A 20-inch T.V. stands opposite the sofa, and underneath was some of her collections of CD's and score sheets. On it's left side, a painting of a rundown village and huts within a forest filled with trees, flowers and a river was hanging in a divider between the staircase and the doorway to the kitchen–which was nearer from the main entrance. It was plain and simple, and for Tsukimori Len, there was no hint of elegancy in it.

But, that is not what really matters to him right now. This was just the start of Len's–with the assistance of Kazuki and Yunoki's, plan to convince his darling Kahoko. And it is as vital as it is until Saturday, the day before the green-locke pianist comes back from his concerto. Tsukimori sighed as he recalled the events yesterday.

_"Tsuki! This team is not enough to formulate a good plan for Len-steals-back-Kahoko-fast!" Kazuki blurted out. _

_'Such bad taste for naming…' "I don't get what you mean sempai." Len answered while the trumpeter sighed for a while–making him thought of a brilliant idea, before he scurried out of Tsukimori's room in a second, leaving the blue-haired guy inside puzzled. _

_Warily, Kazuki called Yunoki to ask for help, while the other was too busy thinking in his own accord. He decided that a shrewd, avuncular-like person would definitely be an asset to them. _

_Minutes later, a long purple-haired guy coming out of a limousine, wearing a simple white fitted turtle-neck sweater and leather black fitted pants paired with a black leather shoes stood in front of the Tsukimori Residence. And seconds later, Hihara gaily greeted his best friend. "I'm so glad you're here!"_

_"I never thought the ice prince would ever have problems with love." Yunoki said in his usual soft tone voice, with a hint of chuckle and amusement coming along. _

_"And I would never thought someone like you would be interested to be of some help" Len responded hoarsely. _

_The other simply giggled, "Anything for my sweet dear Kahoko", with alacrity in his voice, "First things first then shall we gentlemen?"_

_Kazuki nodded jovially, "Yeah! We should eat first!"_

_'I can't believe this guy' Yunoki and Tsukimori thought in chorus. Both heaved a sigh._

The sound of Kahoko's footsteps coming from the kitchen disrupted Tsukimori from his thoughts.

"Have some tea first, I don't have anything much to offer except this cookies I made yesterday, have some" Kahoko smiled hesitantly, "don't worry, it doesn't taste that bad"

After Len thanked her, the silence grew awkward by the minute. And it was the golden-eyed violinist who broke it. "Kahoko"

"Hmm?"

"I…" Len paused. Yunoki's words suddenly rang in his mind.

_"Remember Len-kun, you shall not invade thy lovable lips of Kahoko tomorrow. No, not yet, understood?"_

He chided himself. _'No I can't! Not today!'_ His heart beats way too fast for him to hold. Feelings overwhelmed inside him, and without thinking he had already cupped her face with his right hand, closing the distance between their faces, "I lo-"

'_He's so warm…'_ A strange feeling wells up inside Kahoko as she waited for the words to come out from him. Is it excitement? Anxiousness? Guilt? Hope? No words could actually describe it._ 'Does he love me now? Or does he still see me as his…' _It was too much for her to handle right now. Furthermore his face is way too close to hers and she was thanking her best friend Mio, very thankful to the person who just intruded her home.

"Kaho-chan! I can't wait to buy this dress I saw the other day! We'll have to check that-" Mio stopped, realizing it wasn't just a Hino in the HINO RESIDENCE there. "Tsukimori-kun?"

"…"

"…"

Mio saw the position they were in. "Oh my God. Did I interrupt you guys?"

Blood rushed up to Kahoko's face as she noticed the less than 12-inch distance between their faces, "O-of course not! Stupid!" the golden-eyed exclaimed as she stood waving her hands frantically.

"But I just saw him almost ki-" Mio was brought to a halt by Kahoko's hands in her mouth.

The red-haired lady laughed nervously, "He was just wiping something in my face! It's impossible for us you know, Ryotaro and I are going out for almost 4 years now, we love each other!" Kahoko confided.

Mio responded, still confused "Really? But you never told me! You never mentioned anything at all!" her best friend pouted.

"I really haven't got a chance…" Kahoko sighed.

"I understand, but I thought you loved-" once again, she found her lips sealed by Kahoko.

"Yes, I did… but I have Ryotaro with me now, and I love him too." she unknowingly confessed.

Hearing every word, it felt like the world was slowly crashing into him. It strikes him more than he expected. And just by mentioning the man's name infuriates him too.

Len stood curtly "Mio-san, it is my sincere apology, but I'm planning to have Kahoko's time for the whole week. It won't matter much to you right?" Len stated as politely as he can, "After all, if I fail, I'll be leaving for good."

'_Leaving for good? What does he mean by that?'_ Kahoko wondered, shrugging it off after awhile _'It is none of your business Kaho, don't be too affected!'_

"…too affected." Kahoko made a slurred whisper. _'Why do I have this sudden urge to keep him close to me now?'_

"Don't worry! I'll root for you! Besides-" Mio decided not to tell _'besides, when she mentioned Ryotaro, something isn't right. There was sadness in those honest eyes of hers. ' _Before closing the door from the outside, she waved her hands, gesturing goodbye, "Take care of Kahoko for me until then Tsukimori-kun!" with that, she left.

"I can't believe her!" Kahoko said in disbelief. _'More like, I can't believe this man!'_

All of a sudden, Len asked from behind "Shall I take you out for lunch?"

Uncertain of her own decision, she decided to give him a chance, "Okay." _'Yes, we could still be friends.'_

Without noticing the time, it was already afternoon, they spent too much of their time in the fancy restaurant where Tsukimori led her. It wasn't that bad, to Kahoko's point of view. It was like, she saw a little of his other side.

He was entertaining her, and his working hard. Unfortunately for him, his efforts were too obvious to her. Another advice from Yunoki flashed through his mind just then.

"_Never forget, girls don't like to be bored, and they should be treated with utmost respect. Listen carefully and look interested." Yunoki lectured, while Len and Kazuki sat straight, looking interested, way interested to his opinion. "Also, talk. Never forget to talk. Do you need to practice that too Tsuki?"_

_Tsukimori just glared._

"You practiced for the earlier conversation haven't you?" interrupting, Kahoko's question was more like a statement. Bluntness. She learned that from Amou-san. She's not that good though.

Tsukimori cleared his throat, denying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kahoko giggled. Decided to leave the subject. They were walking now at the warm sand of the beach quite near Seiso Academy, the place where Tsukimori first decided to open his heart a little. The place where he cried for the first time, right after he realized his mistakes, mistakes that changed his life for the past four years.

He was given a chance now, the chance to reconcile for his faults. She was standing there, right there in front him, walking ahead and even though the words that came out from her earlier, hit him, crashing little piece of his hope into fragments. It never occurred to him to give up. He was given a chance to be her lover again.

Or at least he thought.

"Len-kun." Kahoko stopped walking, turned her heels and now she stood there facing him. She smiled, it was a warmth smile but her honest golden eyes can't hide the wavering feelings inside her and he can see it clearly with his own same colored eyes. "Thank you for the treat today. It would be better if… if we stay as friends now. Right?"

It felt like a knife stabbed his heart, crushing his very entity.

The words replayed over and over before Len's atavistic instinct made him react, "I won't and would never accept that Kahoko." he grabbed her shoulders, seizing them tightly, putting their bodies closer. It was just the right distance for their lips to touch and their eyes to meet, seeing their reflection with the other. "I'm not here to be friends with you…" Len had the urge to kiss her, but he decided not to. Slowly, he released her, seeing her eyes twitch in pain. "I'm here to get you back to me."

"Why don't you just say you love her damn it!" Kazuki almost exclaimed, fortunately Yunoki was there to stop him from yelling. They were both following the two since that morning and for the handsome Gemini, it was a good way to waste time. But, it was not a good idea to show themselves just then. It would really be a bad timing.

Kazuki was silenced at last, and he was in deep thought. _'If you keep on saying that Tsuki, she would really think that…'_

"I am just nothing but a plaything to you, aren't I?" Kahoko looked down, struggling to stop her tears, but it was too late. It was already running down her chin, and some were dripping towards the sand.

Without second thoughts, she decided what was best for that situation. She has to run. Run away, far from him. _'This was just like before, surely he'll never follow me…'_

Realizing that she was getting far ahead, Len suddenly remembered the last few years of his life. His life without Hino Kahoko. _'I can't afford to loose her again!'_

"Kahoko! Wait!" Tsukimori shouted as he ran, following her from behind. It seems like hours and she was still running, not knowing Len was afar, following her, he was almost out of breath, swiftly as it is, he began to see the surroundings in blur, he couldn't see her form clearly in front and the last thing he remember, the ground was already waiting for him to meet.

"Len!"

"Tsuki!"

"Len-kun!"

He heard three voices before he passed out.

"This is my fault!" the voice of a girl sobbing just outside the door from somewhat a familiar room. He heard another voice and it's from a man now. "Relax. It's no big deal, he was just exhausted." And from another one, "He just need some time to rest. Beside his the root of all this."

Tsukimori Len was awake now, and to his surprise, he was already in his room. Regaining his full consciousness, he then recognized the three voices he heard earlier and the time before he passed out.

"_Len!" Yunoki exclaimed, still with modesty, running towards Kahoko and Len who was lying on the ground. _

"_Tsuki!" Kazuki was running faster than Yunoki but with no sign of modesty or whatsoever, he was just focused on getting his hands to him and to carry him to his home, which was nearest. _

_Kahoko was weeping, her pace, slower. After hearing the sound of a fall from the ground, she decided to turn around and there she saw a familiar body in the ground "Len-kun!" she screamed, rushing towards him. Kahoko never felt so afraid, afraid of losing someone, and there she held him as Kazuki and Yunoki ran towards them._

As the door slid open to his room, Yunoki smiled softly, Hihara exhaled in relief while Kahoko slowly sauntered towards him.

"Kahoko… I…"

She kneeled beside the bed and silenced him with her finger on his lips and smiled. "You need to rest. It's good your okay now. I'm sorry for making you ran, I never thought you haven't slept well enough this past few days" she paused.

'_Past few years, should you have known...'_ Kazuki thought sighing yet again.

Breathing deeply, Kahoko stood unhurriedly. "I'll take my leave then. This two would take care of you well enough-"

"-Goodbye then…Tsukimori-kun."

Kahoko bowed to Kazuki and Yunoki before leaving the room. But before she took one step further from the outside gate, the green-haired trumpeter called out on her.

"Kaho-chan!"

"Hihara-sempai, do you need something?" She asked, looking down, trying again to hided her face.

The urge to comfort her came instantaneously to his mind, deciding what he should do, he hugged her and it startled her for a second. But the warmth of his body was too good, and she felt like bursting out in tears. And she did. She was so close to breaking down just thinking about how Len sees her.

Does she really mean nothing to him?

Tightly embracing her, Kazuki, with what little energy left he have, told her "Kaho-chan, Len doesn't know how to express his love. He's a callow to this kind. Give him a chance… get to know him better... he's really trying hard to convey his feelings…" Releasing himself, he held her shoulder and met her eyes. The moon was reflected in his eyes and at that moment she had a glimpse of his eye's sincerity, "Len is the Ice prince, but I'll share you a secret. You Kaho-chan, you were that one tiny flame that melt his heart all the way this past four years."

Bidding goodbye, Kahoko was left wondering. So many questions came across her mind. Is Kazuki telling the truth? Does Len really love her? How much was she important to him? Does she still love him? Who does she love best?

And the most bothersome question… Will she ever have the chance to have the choice that would be best for all? One that no one would be hurt…

That evening, she couldn't sleep and it was already 1am to booth. _'It would be around 6pm there then… Maybe I should just try calling him.'_ As if on cue, her cellphone, to her surprise, began to ring. Picking it up, a familiar deep voice started talking.

--Kahoko, why are you still awake?--

"Ryotaro! I can't sleep… Did you not want me to pick it up?"

--No. No, of course not, I'm glad I could hear your voice again. Is there something bothering you?-- A hint of concern in his voice.

Kahoko sighed, "You can say that… Sorry if I haven't replied to you yet… but I really miss you…"

--I miss you too, but I have to go now, my second concert would be up soon. I love you! Don't ever forget that okay? --

"Good luck, I wish I could listen to your pieces, but I have to go to work too."

--I understand, at least you should know that the entire piece collection I'm playing is dedicated for you. Goodnight Kahoko, sleep now. I'll end the call first. --

"I know. Bye." Just when the line ended, _'I couldn't even say 'I love you' to him anymore… I'm so confused…'_ It was not his words that torment Kahoko. It was Len himself, his mind, his way of thinking… she was never given the chance to know him and as she lie down, Kahoko buried her face into her pillows, and a certain blue-haired man in her mind.

o0o

"Three words, and you can't even say that upfront?" Len scolded himself as he felt disappointed towards his own self as he stood beside his window, letting the cold wind pierce through his skin.

Yunoki, sitting on a single chair behind smiled faintly, answering for him and caught him by surprise, "Well, because you're stupid." He did not falter to show his other darker side now due to his growing impatience.

"Tsukimori Len, what kind of a man are you? Are you the kind who's hurting a girl one claim to love the most? Are you the kind that backs out from a losing battle? Or are you the kind that tends to keep a promise even if it was broken once?" With the mention of that certain word, Yunoki smirked. Looking at his reaction, he seemed to get the message. _'I know your smart Tsuki.'_

"Of course! The promise!" Len could not believe it, how the hell did the purple-haired man knew of it, it doesn't matter, he was glad Yunoki knew.

"I have to convey my feelings… properly." Len told himself, confidence was welling up inside him, but something wasn't right. Yes, it was the last three words Kahoko said earlier that evening…

"_Goodbye then… Tsukimori-kun."_

Softly whispering, "What does she mean by that?"

* * *

Thank you very much for reviewing. Please continue to do so. This keeps me motivated. much loved from Azriel

* * *


End file.
